Amor al estilo IchiRuki
by IchiLoveRuki
Summary: Colecion de One-shots al puro amor estilo IchiRuki...de todo tipo de categoria, pueden ser A/U y algunos tendran continuidad pero siempre con la misma parejita, pasen y denle una oportunidad
1. La apariencia no lo es todo

_Hola pues esta en una reflexion que leei por Facebook y me gusto mucho y quise adaptarla al IchiRuki, asi que no se sorprendan si lo han leido en algun sitio...claro yo le hice algunas modificaciones...pero como quiera espero que les agrade...!_

_Desclaimer: Bleach ni los persnojaes no me pertenece (que mas quisiera yo) le pertenece a Tite-sama mi querido esposo...(si claro) y la reflexion no se aquien le pertenece...!_

_Es un mundo alterno_

* * *

><p>Soy el tipico chico al que le gustan las chicas de grandes pechos y lindo cuerpos. Me fijo solamente en lo fisico, porque siempre eh pensado que lo mas importante es la apariencia, ya nadie le importa la "belleza esta en el interior", pienso que eso es pura babosadas. De que vale que tenga una belleza interior si no la tienes en el exterior donde todos pueden apreciarla y admirarla. De verdad que no me puedo quejar puedo tener a cualquier chica linda a mi lado, ya que soy el tipo de hombre que aparencia de ser un "rebelde" y eso llama la atencion de cualquier chica. Ademas tengo que admitir y es que no sea un narcisista pero soy bastante...atractivo. No todos tienen un cabello como el mio o tal vez mis ojos...pienso que tengo el derecho de tener a una mujer hermosa a mi lado.<p>

En el chat:

**The red Pineapple:** _Hey, Ichigo...! que haces?_

**Strawberry king:** _¬¬ jugando pinpon...!_

**The red pineapple:** _¬¬ que gracioso_

**Strawberry king:** ¬¬_ es que tu pregunta es estupida_

**The red pineapple**: _hay ya...solo era para comenzar una conversacion...pero parece que contigo no se puede_

**Strawberry King: **_hay no seas tan dramtico ¬u¬_

**The red pineapple**: ¬¬_ mira quien habla... pero pichea pa loco...oye una amiga mia te encuntra lindo...¬u¬ no se que demonios te vio_

**Strawberry King:** ¬¬_ olvidare que dijiste lo ultimo... quien es? la conosco? es linda?_

**The red pineapple**: _que es esto un cuestonario...?_

**Strawberry King:** _solo contesta..._!

**The red pineapple:** _ya, tranquilo... nose si la conoces...pero siquieres puedo mandarte el facebook de ella para que la conosca_

**Strawberry King:** _dale...!_

**The red Pineapple**: _ok...ya te lo envie..! pues te dejo fresita, que voy a comer_

**Strawberry King:** _TEN CUIDADO CON LO QUE DICES IDIOTA_

**The red pineapple:** _que.! si tu nickname lo dice..! es mejor que lo cambies, si no quieres que te moleste..!_

**Strawberry King:** ¬¬

**The red pineapple:** xD_ adios...!_

Cuando termine de hablar con Renji por el msn...fui a chequear mi cuenta de Facebook para ver quien era la chica que le gustaba. Para mi sorpresa era una chica de mi escuela que siempre me la encontraba, Rukia Kuchiki se llama. pero nunca he hablado con ella. Siempre pensé "que estaba loca", no era de mi gusto para nada, era plana, bajita y no era muy atractiva, bueno si lo era pero no era de mi gusto. Pero aun asi la agregue solo por curusiodad y pasar el rato.

_Rukia Kuchiki ha aceptado tu solicitud de amistad_

Chat de Fecebook

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: _Hola_

**Rukia Kuchiki:** _hola...gracias por enviarme la solicitud de amistad_

**Ichigo Kurosaki**:_ no hay problema, siempre es bueno hacer amistades nuevas ;D_

**Rukia Kuchiki**: _si...pienso lo mismo..!_

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: ...

**Rukia Kuchiki:** ...

**Ichigo Kurosaki**:_y que haces?_

**Rukia Kuchiki:** _estoy bajando musica_

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** _enserio...que clase de musica te gusta?_

**Rukia Kuchiki:** _pues me gusta mucho la_ _musica rock, pop y alguna que otra tecno_

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: _vaya...! que banda te gusta?_

**Rukia Kuchiki:** _pues me gusta Linking Park, Scandal, Aqua timez... son demasiadas que te llenaria todo el chat si te las dijera_

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** _vaya, no tienes un mal gusto...! a mi tambien me gusta ese estilo de musica...!_

**Rukia Kuchiki:** _enserio...genial xD_

Pasamos el rato hablando por el chat.. descubri que unos de sus hobbies era dibujar y actuar, que le facinan los conejos, le gusta los anime, ama ver peliculas o jugar video juegos entre otras cosas. Tambien me di de cuanta que era divertida y graciosa. Me confeso que el color de mi cabello era interesante ya que nunca habia visto un color tan peculiar o que mi nombre era demasiado enpalagoso para un tipo como yo. Al dia siguiente me la tope de frente en el instituto, puede visualizarla mejor me di de cuenta que sus ojos son de un extraño color violeta, el pelo negro y la piel blanca pero no tan exagera. Llevaba puesto el uniforme que hacia que sus curvas se marcaran y sus piernas largas. Solo nos saludamos y cada cual para su camino. Entre al salon y me encontre con la piña colorada alias Renji.

**- agregue a la amiguita tuya..!**

**-enserio, la conociste**

**- si pero no me dijiste que era una enana plana y sin encanto-** me sente en mi asiento

-**oye no le digas asi**- me miro con el ceño fruncido-** tal vez no sea una super dotada, pero es una chica buena y graciosa...ademas ella tiene sus encantos.**

No pude contestarle ya que la profesora entro al salon. Paso los dias y yo hablaba con ella por el chat, siempre hablabamos de musica o peliculas y hasta aveces nos peleamos en el chat por estupideces. Poco a poco la iba conociendo. A la semana me la encontre en la azotea, decidi acompañarla.

-** hola enana**

**- a quien le dices enana idiota**

**- a la unica enana que veo en este lugar-** lo proximo que recibi fue un golpe de ella en la cabeza- maldita

**-la proxima vez ten mas respeto hacia las damas-** se cruzo de brazos

**-damas? yo no veo ninguna**- me tiro con una lonchera pero lo esquive a tiempo

-**si vas a venir a molestarme, es mejor que te vayas**- me dijo mientras me señalaba la salida

**-ya tranquila vengo en accion de paz**- me sente al lado de ella

**-psss..no lo parece**- empezo a beber de su jugo

-**oye...quiero preguntarte algo**- ella me hizo un sonido que significaba "te estoy prestando atencion" pero sin ni siquiera dejar de beber su jugo- **yo te gusto**- lo proximo que vi fue como ella botaba el jugo de su boca y empezo a toser.

-** que clase ***tose*** de pregunta es ***tose*** esa**- me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos

-**solo contestame-** la mire a los ojos, ella bajo la mirada sonrojada

**-...si**- contesto bajito aun con las mejillas rojas.

- **te dare una oporutnidad**- le menti, de verdad que no me interesaba. Ella abrio los ojos como platos y me vio con una cara de sorpresa

**- enserio...?-** pude notar como se iluminaba su rostro, yo solo asenti con la cabeza y ella me sonrio.

La campana de que empezaba las clases sono, ella se despidio de mi aun manteniendo esa sonrisa en el rostro para dirigirse a su salon y yo al mio. Cuando me dirigia a mi salon escuche que alguien me llamaba.

**-Kurosaki- kun...!**

Me voltee para ver quien era

**-Inoue, que sucede?**

**- pues, queria decirte que...**

**- que cosa...**- la mire con curiosidad

-**pues...me gustas Ichigo**- me miro a la cara. Inoue era una chica muy hermosa, tenia un buen cuerpo, buena delantera, ojos ojos grandes y preciosos y su cabello largo. Quien en su sano juicio rechazaria a una chica como esa, estuvimos juntos. Al poco tiempo comenzamos a salir como novios, mientras que Rukia aun le mantenia la ilusión. Un dia estaba en la azotea con mi novia nos estabamos besando, hasta que escuche un ruido de un objeto caerse, cuando me vire para ver era Rukia, que nos habia visto y se le habia caido su almuerzo. Tenia los ojos abiertos y apunto de derramar lagrimas, estaba ahi parada rigida, no movia ni un solo musculo. Le dije a mi novia que nos dejara solos, ella acepto me dio un beso fugaz y se fue. El ambiente estaba tenso, y creo que ella le costaba respirar.

-** Rukia...yo-** me rasque la cabeza

**- porque no me lo dijiste antes-** vi como se le escapaban algunas lagrimas

**- losiento... de verdad que no tequeria lastimar, pero ya estoy saliendo con otra persona-** le dije para seguir mi camino y dejarla sola. Pero pude ver cuando empezaba a llorar mientras se rodillaba y se abrazba ella misma. Me senti un miserable en ese momento de verdad no me gusta verla asi. Pero el trago amargo se pasa rapido.

No hablamos por semanas, la verdad que extrañaba hablar con ella. Pero no queria que sufriera por cada vez que me viera, yo tenia a mi novia Orihime que es mi prioridad. Un viernes saliendo de la escuela fui a buscar a mi novia para irnos juntos como todas las tardes, pero no la encontraba. Fui al patio, y la encontre pero no estaba sola, estaba con un chico pelinegro de piel palida y no estaban praticando CPR. Se estaba besando apasionadamente con ese sujeto que no era de la escuela.

-** ORIHIME!-** le grite, ocasionando que se separaran-** QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO**

-**Ichigo-kun**- me miro sorprendida para despues cambiarla a seria-** tenemos que hablar**

**- eso es a lo que me refiero que hace mi novia besando a un extraño que no es yo-** la mire furioso

-**Ichigo-kun, quiero terminar contigo**- la mire sorprendido- ** quiero estar con Ulquiorra-** le agarro la mano a ese sujeto- **el me hace sentir cosas que tu no puedes**.- deverdad que me quede en boca schock y solo vi cuando se iba con el, me acaba de dejar por otro.

Fue extraño, entonces volvi a casa...y me enserre en mi habitacion. Entonces vi a Rukia conectada, nose porque pero me decidi hablarle. Le hable con cero esperanzas de que me respondiera...pero para mi sorpresa respondio **"hola naranjito como estas?"** con la misma alegria de siempre. Me alegre de que por lo menos ella no me abandono apesar de lo Idiota que fui con ella. Le conte de lo que me haiba pasado, ella respondia paciente y tierna. Los dias pasaban y no habia un dia en que no hablarara con ella, aunque solo fueran por estupideces.

Varias semanas despues...

Chat de Facebook:

**Rukia Kuchiki**: _y asi fue como consegui mi nuevo Chappy de coleccion ilimitada_

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: _interesante_ - notaste el sarcasmo- _oye!_

**Rukia Kuchiki**:_ si..._

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: _aun me quieres?_

**Rukia Kuchiki:** _de que forma?_

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: _aun te gusto?_- pregunte insistiendo, ella se demoro en responder.

**Rukia Kuchiki**: _estoy saliendo con alguien_- en su muro habia publicaciones seguidas de un chico, pero no lo creia hasta que ella me lo confirmo. Senti un vacio muy grande...no entendia mucho porque...pero dolia..

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: _Ah!_- respondi, no pude escribir nada mas. Esto abra sentido ella cuando yo la rechaze?

Despues de eso en la escuela, Solo nos saludábamos nunca hablamos, en persona. Hasta un día en que me atreví a acercarme a ella, estuvimos conversando largo rato. Cuando nos íbamos a casa iba ella, Renji y yo, tome su mano… El roce de su mano con la mía... Me causo una extraña sensación. Sentí ganas de no volver a soltarla nunca más.

A mitad de camino nos encontramos con el chico con quien salia. Me solto de la mano para correr donde el para abrazarlo, vi como el la cogio para besarla ya que ella es pequeña y el alto. Se veia feliz tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me senti celoso de que ella le sonriera de esa manera. Se solto de el para despues derigirse a mi pero no lo soltaba de la mano con sus dedos entrelazados.

**- Ichigo quiero que conosca a mi novio, Shuhei Hisagi- **le sonrio**- Hisagi, el es Ichigo, es...mi mejor amigo.**

**- Mucho gusto Ichigo, Rukia me ha hablado mucho sobre ti- **me estrecho la mano, para despues abrazar a Rukia por la cintura**,** yo solo sonrei

**- un gusto...**- le dije con las muelas de atras, mientras sentia que me desmoronaba por dentro.

Ella llevaba 5 meses de relación. Se veía feliz… mientras yo solo quería abrazarla… lo hice. Mis deseos incontrolables… de no querer soltarla, se denotaban en mis manos temblorosas. Quedamos de acuerdo de salir otro día… y asi fue, tome su mano de nuevo... Había más cercanía. Ella sonreía y bajaba la vista… entonces entendí. Me enamore de ella... No me importa su físico, solo no quería separarme de ella nunca mas… Ella ahora lleva 2 años de relación, yo he estado con muchas chicas… pero sigo enamorado de ella.

**-Ichigo**- me llamaba sonriente mientras me corria donde mi y me saludaba con la otra mano

**-que sucede enana-** le dije con una sonrisa mientras le revolteaba el cabello

**-idiota-** se enojo-** solo queria decirte una buena noticia, ya que eres mi mejor amigo y quiero que seas el primero en saberlo**

**- que cosa?**

**- me casare con Hisagi-** me dijo mientras me enseñaba su dedo con el anillo, mi alma se me fue para los pies...acaso escuche bien, se casaba...con alguien que no era yo...se casaba con otro hombre. - **que bueno te felicito-** le dije disimiluando mi tristeza, mientras la abrazaba- **ya era hora...**- fingi una sonrisa.

**-si verdad..!**!- radiaba de felicidad- **quiero que seas mi padrino de bodas Ichigo-** me agarro de ambas manos-** Hisagi esta de acuerdo, el sabe lo mucho que te quiero y lo importante que eres para mi, ademas el dice que un buen tipo.**- me sonrio

**-tu padrino**- dije casi en un susurro-** si Rukia sere tu padrino-** ella me abrazo, y yo senti una vez mas un golpe bajo, iba ser el padrino de la mujer que amaba, nose si pueda aguantar esa torutura, pero por ella lo hare, ya que es muy importare para ella.

Ella no sabe lo que siento. Jamás lo sabrá… se casara dentro de poco. Pero no puedo evitar eso, quiero su felicidad… aunque sea lejos de mí. Esta enamorada de otro… pero no de mí. Perdi la posibilidad de que ese amor sea mio. He besado muchos labios, imaginando como seria rozar los de ella, he dormido con muchas mujeres, imaginando su cálido cuerpo al lado mio… Pero ya no será. Nunca. Ella no me pertenece, ella no me quiere a mí. Si no hubiese sido por mi estupida ignorancia ahora mismo tendria a la mujer de mis sueños en mi brazos pero no...perdi a la unica mujer que amo...perdi a mi primer amor.

* * *

><p>Bueno que les parecio... ya les dije que es una reflexion que leei por Facebook, lo unico que le añadi cosas para adaptarla al IchiRuki...espero que le haya gustado..!<p>

Reviews...! :D


	2. Solo estare contigo por 30 dias!

_Hola pues esta en una reflexion que leei por Facebook y me gusto mucho y quise adaptarla al IchiRuki, asi que no se sorprendan si lo han leido en algun sitio...claro yo le hice algunas modificaciones...pero como quiera espero que les agrade...!_

_Desclaimer: Bleach ni los persnojaes no me pertenece (que mas quisiera yo) le pertenece a Tite-sama mi querido esposo...(si claro) y la reflexion no se aquien le pertenece...!_

_Es un mundo alterno_

* * *

><p>Solo estare contigo 30 dias...!<p>

Cuando llegue a mi casa esa noche, mientras mi esposa me servia la cena, le aguante su mano y le dije: **Rukia, tengo algo que decirte**.- la mire serio, ella se sento y empezo a comer callada con la mirada gacha y vi el dolor en sus ojos. De pronto no sabia como abrir mi boca, pero tenia que decirle lo que estaba pensando, sino no dormiria tranquilo.

-** quiero el divorcio**- ella dejo de comer y se sento derecha pero aun tenia la mirada agachada, no parecia estar disgustada por mis palabras

-** Porque?**- me pregunto suavemente- **TU NO ERES UN HOMBRE**!- me grito, se levanto de la mesa y me dejo con la palabra en la boca, pero aun asi no me importo; ya le habia dicho lo que queria. Esa noche no hablamos, y ella lloraba. Yo sabia que ella queria saber que estaba pasando con nuestro matrimonio, pero no puedo decirle que ella habia perdido mi corazon, amaba otra mujer llamada Senna, ya no amaba a mi esposa, solamente le tenia lastima.

En la mañana con un gran sentido de la culpabilidad, escribi un acuerdo de divorcio y en este acuerdo ella se quedara con la casa, el carro y el 30% de nuestro negocio. Cuando termine de escribirlo le deslize el papel sobre la mesa para que ella lo leyera.

**- que es esto?-** me pregunto mientras cogia la hoja

**-es el acuerdo del divorcio, necesito que lo firmes**

Ella miro el acuerdo y lo rompio en pedazos, yo solo me quede sorprendido, porque tiene que ser tan terca? Rukia paso 10 años de su vida conmigo y eramos como extraños, yo le tenia lastima por todo su tiempo perdido, ya no podia cambiar, yo AMABA a Diana, de repronto emezo a gritar y a lloara y a tirar un monton de cosas al piso como para desahogarse; la idea del divorcio ahora era mas clara para mi, solo la deje sola y me fui a pasar la noche en casa de Senna.

El proximo dia llegue a casa y la encontre escribiendo en la mesa, no cene y me fui a dormir, estaba muy cansado de haber pasado el dia con Senna. Cuando desperte para ir a la cocina a buscar un vaso con agua, todavia esta mi esposa escribiendo en la mesa, no me importo, me vire y segui durmiendo. Por la mañana mi esposa me estaba esperando en el comedor, parece que no habia dormido toda la noche, tenia el rostro palido, con los ojos hinchados y rojos y su cabello era todo un desastre.

**-sientate, Ichigo!-** me dijo es mas me ordeno, yo para llevar la fiesta en paz, me sente tranquilamente, ella me deslizo una hoja de papel

-** que es esto?-** pregunte mientras empeze a leer.

-**es mis condiciones**

-**estas loca!, ni una mierda pienso aceptar esto-** le dije mientras tiraba el papel de mala gana en la mesa

-**si no la aceptas, no...**- se le quebranto la voz-** no te dare el divorcio...**

Sus condiciones para el divorcio eran simple: no queria nada de mi, pero necesitaba un mes de aviso antes del divorcio. Me pedia en el divorcio que por un mes tendriamos que vivir comi si nada y llevarnos normal, su razon era simple: nuestro Hijo tenia todo ese mes examenes y no queria molestarlo con nuestro matrimonio quebrantado. En esa parte todo iba bien, pero ella tenia otra peticion que todo en ese mes no fuera a ver a Senna y que me acordara cuando yo la cargue a nuestro cuarto el dia que nos casamos.

Como olvidarlo

_Esa noche un 15 de julio de hace diez años atras, era el dia de nuestra boda. Ese dia fue el mas feliz nuestras vidas. Ella se veia hermosa con ese vestido de novia blanco sencillo, era strapple, tenia una cinta ancha en su cintura que terminaba en un lazo en la parte de la espalda de un color violeta y tenia detalles de copos de nieve al igual que sus pantallas, tenia unos guante blancos, sus zapatos eran de tacon bajito ya que no le gusta caminar con tacon alto y su cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto pero siempre le salia esos cabellos rebeldes y su tipico fleco en medio de la frente, estaba maquillada simple ya que ella por si es hermosa. Me sentia el hombre mas dichado por tener una mujer asi de hermosa, yo solo vistia con el tipico gaban de color blanco con una camisa color violeta._

_Cuando se termino la ceremonia y la fiesta, nos dirigimos a nuestra casa dando nuestro primer paso como marido y mujer, yo la cargue desde la entrada hasta nuestra habitacion. Ella iba riendo al igual que yo, llegamos a la habitacion y la recoste en nuestra cama._

_**-te ves hermosa, señora Kurosaki-** le bese la frente-** no sabes lo afortunado que soy por tener una mujer asi de hermosa**- le bese la punta de la nariz_

_- **eso no es cierto, no soy tan hermosa**- me acaricio el cabello_

_- **es cierto...eres una mujer hermosa-** le acomede un fleco rebelde detras de su oreja- **eres la mujer de quien me enamore...la unica para mi- **la bese, el beso fue tierno y dulce, ella se abrazo a mi cuello y yo la pegue mas hacia ami-** te amo**- le dije entre besos_

_**- yo tambien, Ichigo...!**_

Sonrei ironico ante el recuerdo, no puedo negar que esa noche fui muy feliz con ella. Me pidio que por ese mes, todo los dias la cargara del cuarto hasta la puerta de la salida de la casa. Pense que se estaba volviendo loca pero para que la fiesta fuera en paz y ella acepatara en firmar en divorcio acepte. Esa noche fui a casa a de Senna para contarle sobre el acuerdo, Senna solo se reia en voz alta.

**-es absurdo esa peticion, de verdad que tu mujer esta loca**- se rio mas fuerte- **que la cargues como si fuera una princesita**

**-pero hay mas!**

-**que hay mas?**- me miro fijamente- **dimelo!**

-**no te podre ver por todo ese mes**- se lo dije sin anestesia

-**que cosa?**- se enojo- **no importa que truco use esa mujer para retenerte, ella tiene que dar la cara para firmar ese divorcio**

**-tranquila-** la abraze-** ella lo firmara y estare contigo-** la bese, ella se abrazo de mi cuello y yo la pegue mas ami abrazando su cintura.

Esa noche me la pase con Senna como despedida ya que no podia verla por un mes, me dirigi, hacia mi casa; en la mañana tendria que empezar a cumplir sus peticiones.

Rukia y yo no teniamos contacto fisico desde que exprese mis inticiones de divorcio, asi que cuando la cargue el primer dia hasta la puerta del frente, los dos nos sentiamos mal. Nuestro hijo caminaba detras de nosotros aplaudiendonos y diciendo; **"papá esta cargando a mi mami es sus brazos"**, sus palabras me dieron mucho dolor. Camine los 10 metros con mi esposa en mis brazos, ella solo cerro los ojos.

-no le digas a Kei, del divorcio-me dijo en voz baja, yo solo asenti con la cabeza un poco disgustado. La baje, cuando llegue a la puerta se fue a esperar la transportacion para llevar a Kei a la escuela para despues ir a su trabajo. Yo maneje solo para mi trabajo.

El segundo dia, los dos estabamos mas relajados, ella se apoyo en mi pecho, pude sentir su fragancia, hace cuanto que no olia su aroma ya se olvida lo dulce que era. Me di de cuenta que no la miraba detenidamente. Me di de cuenta que ya no era tan joven, tenia algunas arrugas y algunas canas pero aun asi se veia hermosa. Era notable el daño de nuestro matrimonio. Por un momento pense y me pregunte que fue lo que le hice?

El cuarto dia, la cargue y senti que la intimidad estaba regresando entre ambos. Esta era la mujer que me dio 10 años de su vida. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me senti como con ella en la hora de la cena y una vez mas senti que era afortunado de tener una mujer como ella. En el quinto y sexto dia, seguia creciendo nuestra intimidad, no le dije nada a Senna al respecto ni pensaba en decircelo. Cada dia era mas facil cargar a mi esposa y el mes se hiba corriendo. Pense que me estaba acostumbrando a cargarla y por eso era menos notable cargar el peso de su cuerpo. Una mañana ella estaba mirando que ponerse, se habia provado muchos vestidos pero no le servia!

-mis vestidos se han puestos grandes- se quejo, mientras tiraba un vestido encima de la cama, y fue ahih que me di cuenta que estaba muy delgada, era era la razon por lo cual yo no sentia su peso al cargarla, de pronto me di cuenta que se habia entegrado en mucho dolor y amargura; sin darme cuenta le toque su cabello, aunque tenia algunas canas era hermoso y sus ojos violeta que siempre me volvia loco, estaban sin brillo. De momento me vino la mente el dia que la conoci.

_Era una tarde demasiado tranquila, habia salido de la universidad con mucho trabajo, asi que estaba demasiado extresado, por lo que fui al parque para coger un poco de aire. Me sente de bajo de un arbol, el paisaje era hermoso, flores, arbustos, las aves, el cielo azul con sus nubes simplemente hermoso. Cerre mis ojos mientras que el aire de primavera me acariciaba el rostro, era deverdad refrescante. Di un suspiro, mientras me relajaba..._

_**- verdad que es hermoso**- escuche una voz, sonaba bastante armonioso,_

_-**quien dijo eso?**-abri mis ojos de la impresion pero no la vi, crei que era mi imaginacion_

_**-yo, quien mas?**-me dijo- **vaya tu cabello es naranja...**.- se expreso_

_**-yo quien es yo? y no te burles de mi cabello, y te digo desde ahora que yo no me no es pintado-** exprese molesto mientras cruzaba mis brazos_

_-**en ningun momento me he burlado de tu cabello, y se que es natural se nota...es mas se ve genial**_

_Me quede sorprendido es la primera vez que alguien dice que mi cabello es genial y no se burlaba...**-donde estas?**_

_**- aqui arriba**_

_Halce la mirada y la vi sentada en una rama, me saludaba con la mano y con una sonrisa...yo me quede enbobado y la salude tambien con la mano- **porque no bajas!**_

_**-me gusta estar aqui arriba**_

_**-pero baja para conocerte mejor**_

_**-bueno-** y en menos de un minuto ella bajo de la rama con una habilidad, y hay fue que la pude ver bien, su piel era blanca como la nieve, su cabello era negro como la noche, nariz pequeña y respingada, y sus ojos...oh sus ojos era lo mas bello que habia visto...eran grandes con una pestañas largas de color violeta..._

_**-soy Kurosaki Ichigo**- le extendi la mano_

_-**Kuchiki...Kuchiki Rukia-** me estrecho la mano y senti una corriente en mi mano y mi corazon empezo a latir rapidamente-** un gusto...**_

_**-el gusto es mio-** le sonrei y ella me la devolvio era simplemente...hermosa._

Volvi a sonreir por ese recuerdo, de verdad que se veia hermosa ese dia...en que momento nuestro matrimonio se estaba hiendo por el drenaje?. De momento Kai entra a nuestra habitacion.

**-papá llego el momento de que cargues a mamá hasta la puerta-** para mi hijo ver a su padre dia tras dia cargar a su mamá hasta la puerta, se habia convertido en una parte escencial de su vida, mi esposa le beso la frente y lo abrazo, yo vire mi cara, senti temor de que cambiara mi forma de pensar sobre el divorcio. Ya cargar a mi esposa en mis brazos hasta la puerta, se sentia igual que el primer dia de nuestra boda. Ella acarisiaba mi cuello suavemente y natural, yo la abrazaba fuertemente en mi pecho igual que la noche de nuestra boda. La abraze y no me movi, pero la senti tan livianita y delgada que me dio tristeza. El ultimo dia igual, la abraze y no queria moverme, le dije **"no me di cuenta que ya no teniamos intimidad".** Kai estaba en la escuela y maneje para la oficina. Cuando termine de trabajar me dirigi para el apartamento de Senna, sali del carro sin cerrar la puerta, subi la escalera, y toque la puerta del apartamento de Senna. Senna me abrio la puerta y rapido me abrazo yo la despegue de mi lentamente y ella me miro confundida

**-disculpame-** la cogi de las manos-** lo siento, no quiero divorciarme de mi esposa**

Senna se me quedo mirando raro- **estas bien, Ichigo? tienes fiebre-** me toco la frente para saber si la tenia, le quiete la mano de mi frente y la mire serio

**-Rukia y yo nos amamos-** sonrei, sin darme cuenta-** era que entramos en rutina y estabamos aburridos, no valoraba los detalles de nuestra vida, desde que empece a cargarla del cuarto a la puerta, me di cuenta que debo cargarla por el restro de nuestras vidas, hasta que la muerte nos separe**

Senna empezo a llorar para despues darme una bofetada - eres un idiota- y me tiro la puerta en la cara

Me monte en el auto y llegue a la floristeria y le compre flores a mi esposa, la jonven me mira y me sonrie

-** es para alguien especial**

**-si, para mi amada esposa**

**-que lindo**- sonrio- **que le vas a escribir en la tarjeta**

**-te cargare todos las mañanas hasta que la muerte nos separe**

Llegue a mi casa con las flores en la mano y una sonrisa, corri, subi las escaleras, entre y encontre a Kai llorando al lado de Rukia, ella me vio entrar y me dedico una sonrisa debil...

-**Ichigo.**.-sus ojos se le delitaron, me acerque a ella con preocupacion en mi rostro

**-Rukia, que sucede? estas bien?**

**-papá**- me llamo Kai llorando- **mamá esta muy mal...**

**-Ichigo...-**me llamo- **perdon por no ser la esposa que querias, perdon por dejar que nuestro matrimonio se fuera por el drenaje-** se le salieron unas cuantas lagrimas

-**no...no digas eso**- la cogi de la mano y la aprete fuertemente-** todo fue mi culpa, yo fui que no supe aprovechar la mujer hermosa que tenia...eres hermosa Rukia, siempre lo has sido**- mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas-** no me arrepiento por haber casarme contigo, quiero estar toda mi vida contigo Rukia...perdoname por ser un idiota contigo...**

**-ssshhh!**- me puso su dedo en mi labio-** no llores cabeza de zanahoria**- "cabeza de zanahoria"desde cuando no me llamba asi-** me gusta cuando sonries**- me acaricio el rostro- **te perdono, zanahoria...**-se le salieron unas cuantas lagrimas- **Te amo...Ichigo-** sus lagrimas ahora eran mas fuertes

**-yo tambien, enana-** ella me sonrio, me acerque a ella lentamente y la bese, era un beso dulce como el que nos dimos por primera vez, cuanto extrañaba sus besos, cuanto extrañaba sus labios, su aliento...de verdad que extrañe todo de ella-** Te Amo, Rukia-** me separe de ella, pero ella ya no respondia, habia dejado de respirar, su corazon dejo de latir-** Rukia...-** la llame mientras mis ojos se dilataron-** Oi Rukia..**.-la llame- **no...por favor...no ahora...!-**

**-mamá...**- lloro Kei- **Mamá-** se abrazo al cuerpo de su madre, pero ella ya no respondia, pero me di de cuenta que murio pero con una sonrisa.

Mi esposa estaba batallando contra la enfermedad del cancer y yo estaba tan ocupado con Senna, que no me di cuenta. Rukia sabia que se estaba muriendo y por eso me pidio un mes de aviso antes del divorcio, para que nuestro hijo no le quedara un mal recuerdo de divorcio, para queno tuviera una reaccion negativa. Por lo menos le quedaria a mi hijo, en sus ojos, que su padre era un esposo que amaba a su esposa.

Desperdicie mi tiempo haciendo otras cosas que estar al lado de mi esposa, porque no pude aprovechar cada momento con ella...porque me tuve que dar de cuenta tarde... Tal vez fui un idiota por pensar que mi sentimientos hacia ella habia cambiado pero me di de cuenta que no que yo la amaba y que la seguire amando...

3 año despues...

- **hola, mi amor..., solo queria decirte que Kei le va bien en la escuela y esta mas grande, cada dia se parece mas a ti en caracter y actitud, tambien en lo terco...-** miraba la lapida de su esposa- **sabes, aun te sigo amando y lo seguire haciendo, se que siempre te digo lo mimo, pero perdon por no haber estado contigo.-** Puso la flores encima de la tumba y se pone de pie...**- pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo, y te juro que aprovechare cada momento contigo...**.-le salieron un par de lagrimas- **se que no te gusta verme llorar, pero es imposible no hacerlo...**

**-papá, ya terminaste...**

**-si, ya hablaste con mamá**

**- no es necesario...mamá sabe que la amo...!**- sonrio- **ven vamonos papá, que tengo hambre...**.- empezo halar la manga de su chaqueta

-**si...ve al auto yo voy ahora**

**-ok**

**- nos vemos, luego Rukia**- beso su mano para despues ponerla encima de la tumba- **te amo**- de momento siente un viento que le acariciaba la piel con la fragancia que siempre usaba su esposa, el solo cerro los ojos y sonrio para despues irse con su hijo.

_**Te amo...Ichigo...!**_

* * *

><p>Bueno que les parecio... ya les dije que es una reflexion que leei por Facebook, lo unico que le añadi cosas para adaptarla al IchiRuki...espero que le haya gustado..!<p>

Reviews...! :D


	3. Por Amor

_HOLA A TODOS!_

_DEJANDO UN NUEVO ONE-SHOT AL PURO AMOR DEL ICHIRUKI_

_HAY UNA PARTE EN LA HISTORIA QUE ESTA BASADA A UNA REFLEXION QUE LEEI EN INTERNET, CLARO QUE YO MODIFIQUE LA HISTORIA,  
><em>

_DESCLAIMER: ICHIGO Y RUKIA SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO, SI FUERAN MIO YA HABRIA ICHIRUKI OFICIAL_

* * *

><p><strong>Por Amor<br>**

Estaba en mi habitación preparándome para mi cita; me vestí con un vestido sencillo color crema con pequeñas flores rojas, unas sandalias y me coloque un chaleco de manga hasta al codo Mahón y una bufanda crema ya que por si hacia frio, me deje el cabello suelto y me maquille levemente. Mire mi reflejo y sonreí…

**-¡Rukia, ya está aquí! **

Escuche que mi hermano me llamaba detrás de la puerta

**-¡voy!**

Le conteste, tome mi cartera y Salí de mi habitación encontrándome de cara con mi hermano, este me miraba serio…

**-quiero que llegues temprano**-me dijo serio

-**por favor Nii-sama ya no soy una niña-** le dije en un puchero

-**lose pero aun así**-se calmó- **por favor ve con cuidado**

Yo lo vi sorprendida ya que mi hermano muy poca veces muestra preocupación, sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla

**-lo tendré** -sonreí

Mi hermano me acompaño hasta la puerta de la entrada y cuando la abrí me encontré con el hombre más hermoso….vestido con jeans, una camisa blanca que le quedaba bastante bien y una chaqueta de cuero…verlo así mi corazón se estremeció ¿Cómo alguien como él se fijó en alguien como yo?

Si nos vieran seriamos la típica pareja compuesta por un chico rebelde y una chica tímida pero la verdad yo podría llegar hacer una chica rebelde y el chico más tímido…sonreí antes mis pensamientos.

**-¡feliz aniversario!-** me dijo en una sonrisa mientras me sostenía una sola rosa roja

Yo sonreí tontamente me acerque a él, tome la rosa y luego se inclinó para darme un tierno beso logrando que corrientes eléctricas se sintieran por todo mi cuerpo.

Escuche un carraspeo a mi espalda ¡mierda! Se me había olvidado que mi hermano estaba ahí.

Nos separamos….y la mirada de mi hermano hacia Ichigo era seria…

**-quiero que la traigas temprano**-dijo serio

Tan sobreprotector como siempre

**-Byakuya, ella ya no tiene 5 años**- dijo Ichigo medio serio y medio burlón

Le di un codazo este se dobló de dolor

**-lo tendremos en cuenta hermano**

Le dije para tranquilizarlo

Mi hermano dio un gran suspiro

**-cuídala mucho Kurosaki** –sonó bastante serio- **si le paso algo te matare**- amenazo

**-no será necesario, la cuidare aun si tenga que morir por ello-**contesto

Y a mi sin saber porque me dio una punzada en el corazón….

Me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hasta afuera y ahí fue que me di de cuenta de la motora…una hermosa motora de color negro; Ichigo siempre decía que era su segunda novia.

**-¿vamos en motora?**

**-así es querida**-me dijo mientras me abrazaba por detrás-**no tendrás miedo**-dijo burlón

No es que le tenga miedo, es que simplemente que hoy no me sentía en confianza

**-no es eso**- apreté sus manos- **es que no estoy muy segura de viajar hoy en motora**-le dije mi preocupación

Ichigo me miro con sus hermosos ojos, me sonrió tiernamente mientras me daba un beso en la frente

**-todo estará bien-** me dijo para tranquilizarme- **¿confías en mí?-** me dijo mientras alzaba mi rostro para que le viera los ojos…

Yo lo mire…

**-si confió**

El sonrió y me beso

Ichigo vuelve a mis espaldas y me coloca una venda en los ojos

**-¿Qué haces?**

**-acaso no es obvio, te vendo los ojos**

**-sé que estás haciendo eso pero ¿Por qué?**

Escuche que se rio

**-es una sorpresa**

Me tomo de las mano y me dirigió hasta la motora, me monte y él se montó delante de mí, hizo que colocara mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, coloque mi cara en su fuerte espalda e inhale su aroma…

**-agárrate fuerte **

Me dijo y yo le hice caso…encendió su motora y arranco; Sentía como el aire frio golpeaba mi rostro pero aun así no me molestaba. Me sentía tan viva…

De momento sentí cuando se detuvo

**-llegamos**

**-¿a dónde?**

**-todo a su tiempo**

Me ayudo a bajar de la motora para luego guiarme al lugar donde me llevaría

Sentía algo blando en mis pies y el aire salado en mi cara y se escuchaba el sonido del mar a lo lejos…

Sentí como me quitaba la venda de los ojos…los abrí lentamente y parpadeo varias veces para acostumbrarme a la luz…

**-¡sorpresa!**

Me quede maravillada

Estábamos en la playa, pero no era el hecho que me haya llevado a la playa….

Había una pequeña mesa con un mantel blanco con una cubeta con una botella de vino y lo que sería nuestra cena, había una sábana blanca en el suelo y tenía unos cojines rojos y pétalos de rosas esparcidos y todo estaba rodeado con lámparas de papel formando un corazón y dos antorchas para iluminar…

**-Ichigo… ¿Cómo?**

**-tengo mis trucos**- me dijo me tomo de la mano me beso los nudillos para luego dirigirme hacia la mesa

Movió la silla para que me sentara y luego se dirigió a su lugar

**-jamás pensé que serias caballeroso con dotes de romanticismo**- no pude evitar el tono sarcástico

El rio

Como amo su sonrisa

Cenamos y bebimos un poco de vino, luego nos acostamos donde estaba la sabana y los cojines mirando el atardecer…

Solo los dos, acostados abrazados, mirando el cielo con las primeras estrellas de la noche…

-**Rukia…-**sentia como acariciaba mi pelo

**-mmm-**dije mientras disfrutaba de sus caricias

**-¿eres feliz?**

Me viro para ver su rostro

**-soy feliz, jamás me he sentido tan bien, ¿y tú?**

Ahora el me miro a los ojos

**-¿yo? Estoy de maravilla**

Le sonreí y sentí que él me abrazo más fuerte

**-¿hasta el punto de llegar a tocar el cielo con un dedo?-**le pregunte

**-no, así no**

Me tense al escuchar su respuesta, el coloco su mano en mi mejilla y me la acaricio suavemente

**-Mucho más. Al menos tres metros sobre el cielo**

Yo sonríe sonrojada, para luego besarlo

-**te amo**-le digo

-**yo también te amo-** me responde

Esa noche me entregue a él por primera vez….transmitiendo el amor que nos teníamos…

Luego de eso, ya era la hora de ir a casa…

Nos montamos de nuevo en la motora…

Iba a toda velocidad en la motora…hasta pensé que había roto la barrera del sonido

**-Ichigo baja la velocidad por favor**-le grite por encime del viento-**estoy asustada…**

**-**** ag****á****rrate muy fuerte a m****í**-le hize caso lo abrase como si no hubiera un mañana- **esto es divertido****…**-me dijo

**-****no, no lo es! por favor tengo mucho miedo****…**

**-**** dime que me amas- **me dijo como suplica

Yo me quede un poco sorprendida pero aun así…

**-****te amo**- le dije**- y ahora por favor baja la velocidad****…-**le suplique de nuevo

**-¿****me das un abrazo?**

¿Qué le pasa? Porque está actuando tan raro… pero aun así le di el abrazo

**-ahora quítame el casco y póntelo, que me molesta**- me ordeno

**-¿pero?**

**-¡que te lo pongas!**

Le quite el casco y me lo puse…Él siempre es que lo lleva puesto pero en ese momento era diferente

**-¡oye!**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-te amo****…**

Lo último que recuerdo es un fuerte estruendo, frio, y la oscuridad

Cuando abrí mis ojos todo lo que veía era el color blanco, me dolía el cuerpo. Mire hacia un lado y note que tenía sueros en mis venas, y mi mano estaba sujetada con otra mano…cuando mire bien, note que era mi hermano…

**-nii-sama**

Lo llame, el alzo su rostro, esta todo ojeroso

**-¡Rukia!**

Sentí alivio en su voz

**-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Ichigo?**

Su mirada se oscureció de la preocupación…

**-tuvieron un accidente**-me dijo, yo abrí mis ojos y me tense-**se estrellaron, por un fallo en los frenos**

Mis ojos se aguaron

**-él está bien ¿verdad?**

Mi hermano cambio la mirada

**-¡dime!-** le suplique

**-el cumplió la promesa de cuidarte**-me miro**- lo siento mucho Rukia pero él no sobrevivió**

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

**-¡nooo!**

Grite con todas mis fuerzas, recuerdo que mi hermano trataba de tranquilizarme pero no lo lograba…los médicos entraron y me sedaron quedando de nuevo dormida…rogando que por favor solo sea un mal sueño.

Pero no fue así

Él se había dado cuenta de los frenos de la motora pero no quería que me enterara por eso me mando a que me pusiera el casco…

"_**la cuidare aun si tenga que morir por ello"**_

Ichigo había muerto el día de nuestro primer aniversario

Pero me había dejado un regalo…

El mejor regalo que habrán dado…

Una muestra del amor que nos teníamos…

La muestra que crecía dentro de mí.

FIN.

* * *

><p>ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA n.n<p>

NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO ^^

BESOS Y ABRAZOS

-ICHILOVERUKI


	4. 7 minutos en el paraiso

_**HOLA A TODOS DE NUEVOS n.n**_

_**AQUI UN NUEVO ONE-SHOT DE ESTA PAREJA QUE NO SE ME SALIA DE LA CABEZA**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes Ichigo y Rukia no me pertenecen estos son propiedad de Tite Kubo ya si fueran mi ya hubiera de hace tiempo IchiRuki oficial**_

_**Agredecimientos: muchas gracias a todos lo que añadieron a favoritos y follows n.n**_

**Anii , Jan**: muchas gracias por sus reviews :)

**nami-chan,**Laura, PandoraMandness: un poco tarde pero muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dejando hace ya un año T^T

**Historias**: (4/?)

**Categoria**: humor, romance

**Publico**: T

* * *

><p><strong>7 minutos en el paraíso<strong>

Aun no sabía cómo fue que llego en esta situación…

Estar encerrados en el armario de la escuela…en un diminuto espacio…con la enana del demonio…

**-ahora que hacemos**

**-ósea que te participaste en el juego sin saber las reglas**-dijo irritado el peli naranja

Un momento atrás

_Era la hora del almuerzo todo iba común y corriente hasta que…_

_**-porque no jugamos 7 minutos en el paraíso**__- propuso la peli rosada llamada Chizuro mientras tenía una botella en la mano_

_**-¡buena idea!-**__dijo emocionado Keigo- __**¡yo quiero ir con Hime-chan!-**__pero este fue detenido por un golpe por parte de la chica más fuerte de Karakura_

_**-tu no iras con nadie**__-advirtió__**- y tu maldita pervertida como se te ocurre proponer ese juego**__-dijo Tatsuki_

_-__**pues porque es interesante y nos daría la oportunidad de tener a alguien por 7 minutos para hacer lo que uno quiera-**__ dijo pervertida mente- __**además que tiene de malo que unos chicos jóvenes y saludables como nosotros queramos experimentar esta clase de juegos…**_

_**-en eso tiene razón, a mí no me importaría jugarlo**__-dijo Mizuiro como si no fuera la gran cosa ganándose la mirada de sorpresa de los demás_

_-__**pues que dicen ¿jugamos?-**__dijo la peli rosa_

_Ishida solo se acomodó los espejuelos si le tocaba con Orihime aprovecharía la oportunidad si le tocaba con otra persona como a Chizuro solo la rechazaría, Chad solo hizo un bufido, Orihime se sonrojo al pensar que le tocaría con Ichigo, Tatsuki solo se cruzó de brazos el que se meta con ella o con Orihime lo mandaría al hospital, Chizuro y Keigo le salió los pensamientos más pervertidos con la Hime, Ichigo estaba con su cara más molestosa él no quería jugar ese estúpido juego y Rukia tenía una cara de confusión pero aun así de emoción de jugar unos de los juegos de los humanos._

_**-¡bien, empecemos!-**__dijo la peli rosada como todos ya estaban en círculo ella solo tuvo que poner la botella en el medio y la empezó a girar…_

_Todos estaban en tensión…_

_Todos estaban nerviosos unos más que otros…_

_La botella se detuvo…_

_**-Ichigo…y…Rukia- **__anuncio Mizuiro…Keigo y Orihime le salió un aura depresiva_

_La peli rosada guio al par al armario que había en la escuela y los encerró…_

_**-recuerden solo tienen 7 minutos así que disfrútenlo al máximo-**__dijo con un tono pervertido antes de encerrarlos_

Y así fue como terminaron en ese lugar Chizuro propuso el juego y Rukia como siempre acepto pero sin saber cómo se jugaba e Ichigo para velar por la "seguridad" de la pequeña shinigami ya que ella puede ser lista y fuerte contra batallas y hollows pero inocente e ingenua con algunos juegos y especialmente un juego como este…y por cosas del "destino" le toco estar con la enana en el armario…

**-bueno no es mi culpa que me explicaran las reglas**-se defendió esta mientras se cruzaba brazos

Ichigo resoplo molesto y se sentó en el suelo

**-¿¡y bien!?-** dijo esta con un tono alto

**-¿bien, que?-**dijo aburrido desde el suelo mirándola

-**no me vas a decir cómo se juega**

**-tengo otra opción**

**-no-**

El Kurosaki volvió a resoplar

**-el juego consiste que se tienen que encerar a una pareja dentro de un armario por 7 minutos…**.-empezó a explicar pero fue interrumpido…

**-esa parte lo se idiota pero para que la encierran**- dijo está molesta ya que este no iba directo al grano

**-me dejaras continuar enana del demonio**- esta se le hincho una vena pero dejo que el chico continuara- **el motivo del juego es que por 7 minutos la pareja para hacer lo que quiera…**

**-¿Cómo qué?**

El chico se puso un poco incómodo…

**-ya sabes…como** –tose-** besarse**

La chica se sonrojo…

**-¡oh!-** movió la cabeza a otro lado para que Ichigo no le viera el sonrojo

Ella jamas había besado a alguien pero besar a Ichigo ¿cómo sería? ¿Cómo se sentiría? Pero conociendo al chico este se negaría rotundamente…

Sonrió maliciosamente

Pero el nunca rechaza un desafío…

**- ¿lo vas hacer?**

El chico se tensó no pensaría en…

**-¿Qué?**

**-ya sabes…be-besarme**- dijo tímidamente

El chico se rasco la nuca nerviosamente

**-o es que no te atreves**

El nerviosismo se le fue al traste

**-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?-**frunció el ceño

La chica sonrió victoriosa, sonrisa que Kurosaki no noto ya que esta estaba de espaldas

**-pues que no te atreves de besarme, es más creo que por eso nunca has besado a una chica antes…**

El chico sintió la ira por dentro…

-**claro que puedo**

**-si…claro como no…-**lo volvió a retar esta vez virándose ahora estando de frente a Ichigo- **sabes lo que pienso, que tienes miedo…**

**-yo no tengo miedo**- se levantó de golpe enfrentado a Rukia

**-demuéstralo**

Ichigo la miro sorprendido e Irritado

**-Pero solo para que veas que no tengo miedo**

**-eso lo sabré cuando me lo demuestres**

Ichigo se acercó a Rukia

-**cierra los ojos**- le ordeno

**-¡bien!**

Rukia cerró los ojos, Ichigo poso sus manos a los hombros de la pequeña shinigami, mientras se acercaba lentamente al rostro de ella…

Miro sus ojos cerrados con sus largas pestañas, visualizo su pequeña nariz para después mirar sus labios, sus rosados labios…y por su mente paso a que sabrían esos pequeños y delicados labios…

La peli negra no podía con sus nervios… ¿Por qué tardaba tanto el idiota con complejo de fruta? ¿Acaso se arrepintió? ¿Acaso no quería besarla? Iba abrir sus ojos pero sintió una pequeña presión en sus labios…por Kami ¿qué es esto que siente? ¿Qué son esas cosas eléctricas que le están corriendo por la espina dorsal? ¿Por qué sentía que ese roce no era suficiente?

El chico estaba en las mismas un simple roce en los labios con la morena fue suficiente para que sus sentidos se nublasen…el chico profundizo el beso mientras abrazaba por la cintura a la peli negra y esta lo acepto abrazándolo por el cuello…

Sus lenguas se encontraron…

Sus respiraciones se hicieron una…

No saben cuánto tiempo paso...sentía que el mundo se detuvo para ellos dos nada más…

No chicos molestos afuera

No límite de tiempo

No armario oscuro e incomodo

El sentido del tiempo se fue al sentir el contacto del otro…

Su momento se derrumbó cuando sintieron que tocaron fuerte la puerta, logrando que el par se separaran…

**-se acabó el tiempo-** anuncio desde afuera la peli rosa

Los chicos se miraron nuevamente, estaban todo agitados, espeluzados y con los labios tan rojos y apetecibles…trataron de arreglarse para estar lo más "presentable" posible

Mizuiro abrió la puerta y los chicos salieron del armario bajo la atenta mirada de los demás…

Estos trataban de no hacerles casos hasta salir de ese lugar…

Pero no podían evitar de sentir el cosquilleo en sus labios…por lo que se miraron y se sonrieron con complicidad.

No sabían por qué…pero desde ese día ya no sería igual…porque ya no estaban seguros si se podían llamar amigos después de la sensación tan maravillosa y placentera que sintieron al unir sus labios.

Tal vez la idea de la loca de Chizuro no fue tan mala…

Porque esos 7 minutos….sí que fue un paraíso.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A: Bueno solo queria decirles que no se cuantas historias publicares y no se en cuanton se demoren...ya que se me puede ocurrir un cap hoy otro mañana otro en la semana que viene eso depende cuanto este mi animo y mi musa (aveces la desgraciada me abandona)<strong>

**Tambien como habia dicho algunos capitulos pueden ser Mundos Alternos y otros no... otros con finales tragicos y otros con finales felices.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado**

**nos leeremos en la proxima**

**besos y abrazos**

**-IchiLoveRuki ^^**


	5. Ouija

Hola a todos n.n

**Disclaimer:** Ichigo y Rukia no me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Tite Kubo

**Agredecimientos:** Muchas gracias a todos los que le añadieron a favoritos y follow n.n

**Historia:** (5/?)

**Categoria:** Drama

**Publico:** K+

* * *

><p><strong>Ouija<strong>

Ya ha pasado casi 3 meses desde que perdiste tus poderes y dejaste de ver Rukia…

Ahora tu vida se resume a una cosa…

Aburrida

Ahora eres un chico normal con problemas normales, como sacar buenas notas, ser puntual en el trabajo, llegar temprano a casa antes que tu padre empiece con unos de sus berrinches…

Te levantaste temprano ya que tendrías que ir a la escuela…te bañaste y te pusiste el uniforme, bajaste y tus hermanas te recibieron como siempre sonriendo, te sirvieron tu desayuno favorito tu padre de nuevo te da el nuevo día con una pelea igual que todas las mañanas…

Saliste y te encontraste con tu compañero Mizuiro lo saludaste y sonreíste…sonrisa que no reflejaba en tu rostro…llegaste al colegio y Keigo te recibió como siempre y tú lo recibías como siempre con un golpe…entraste al salón y te sentaste en tu pupitre de siempre…miraste al que estaba al lado tuyo y no pudiste en evitar en pensar en la pelinegra de ojos violetas.

De momento un monton de chicos te rodearon alrededor de tu pupitre…

-**por favor únete a nuestro equipo de kendo**

**-no únete al equipo de baloncesto**

**-no tu estas para el equipo de pista y campo**

Como siempre eras solicitado en todos los clubes del colegio ya te habías unido a casi todos pero ninguno te hacía sentir vivo…ni completo…

Te uniste al de pista y campo…

**-de nuevo te uniste a otro club**- escuchaste la voz de Tatsuki- **sabes que tienes que ir a tu trabajo, apenas estas empezando**

**-lose…-**dijiste hastiado

**-¡Kurosaki-kun, Tatsuki-chan!-** escuchaste a la energética**-¡buenos días!**

**-buenos días-** dijiste en voz monótona

Notaste que la mirada de la chica se entristeció un poco…para luego sonreír…se fue con Tatsuki a sus respectivos salones…ya que no estaban en los mismos.

Desde que perdiste los poderes…ya nada era como antes…

Ya no pasaban tanto tiempo junto…ya que te sentías fuera de lugar porque ellos puedes sentir y ver cosas que ya tú no hacías…pero ellos trataban de disimular…pero tú sabía que es algo que no se puede evitar.

Te acomodaste de nuevo en tu pupitre…y miraste por la ventana

**-has jugado el Ouija, dice que te puedes comunicar con los espíritus-** escuchaste a una chica de tu salón

**-yo no creo en tal cosa**-escuchaste a su compañera

**-dicen que es de verdad mi prima lo jugo y dice que puede hablar con los espíritus**

Tú pusiste los ojos en blancos…

No creías en esa estupidez como el Ouija…de seguro era uno de esos estúpidos juegos que dicen que puedes comunicarte con el mas allá…malditos que se creen mentalista y crean estúpidos juegos para que las personas se crean que pueden comunicarse con el mas haya….algún truco barato debe de tener.

Era la hora de salir de clases…

Como siempre estudiantes de otras escuelas te buscaban pelea y como siempre salías victorioso…te dirigías a tu casa pero te acordaste que Yuzu te dijo que tenías que traer algunas cosas para la cena…te dirigiste a una tienda…viste en algunas de las condolas el famoso juego que hablaba una de tus compañeras…el Ouija…

"_**porque esa cara larga, aunque tú no me puedas ver…yo seguiré viéndote"**_

No sabes porque ese recuerdo te vino a la mente…y tampoco sabes porque tomaste el juego y lo compraste…parece que muy dentro de tu ser quería demostrar algo.

Rápido que llegaste a tu casa…te encerraste en tu cuarto y te sentaste en el suelo con la caja del juego en tus manos.

Abriste la caja…y sacaste la tabla que tenía todas las letras del abecedario los numero del 1 al 9 y las palabras si y no en la parte superior la tabla también en la parte superior derecho tenía un sol dibujado y en el izquierdo una luna...

Te sentaste en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y pusiste el tablero al frente tuyo y aunque quisieras negarlo te sentías nervioso…Sacaste de la caja un triángulo que tenía un agujero en el medio y lo colocaste en el medio del tablero…colocaste tus mano en cada lado del triángulo…

Te tranquilizaste y respiraste hondo…

**-¿hay alguien aquí?-**preguntaste

Pero no hubo respuesta

**-¿estás aquí?- **

Volviste a preguntar, Pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta y te sentías frustrado pero sobretodo te sentías como un completo idiota…

**-¡maldita enana dijiste que siempre estarías viéndome!**

Bajaste la mirada…frustrado….

De momento siente que algo se mueve

**-S-I-E-S-T-O-Y-A-Q-U-I-Y-A-D-E-J-A-D-E-L-L-O-R-A-R-C-O-M-O-U-N-A-N-E-N-A-Z-A**

No lo podías creer… ella estaba aquí…

**-¡maldita!-**susurraste pero muy adentro de ti te sentías feliz, pero ahora no sabías que preguntarle**- ¿Cómo has estado?-** te sentiste tonto pero la verdad era que no sabías que preguntar

**-B-I-E-N**

**-Qué bueno…sabes desde que ya no tengo poderes he tenido una vida normal, la vida que siempre soñé, pero me siento…vacío.**

**-E-X-T-R-A-Ñ-A-S-S-E-R-U-N-S-H-I-N-I-G-A-M-I**

El chico lo pensó un poco. Y sonrió tristemente

**-si…creo que si…** _"pero sobre todo extraño en no verte"-_pensaste-**también extraño las peleas contigo y luchar a tu lado**

**-Y-O-T-A-M-B-I-E-N-L-O-E-X-T-R-A-Ñ-O**

**-¿siempre estás viéndome?**

**-S-I**

**-¿has estado con los chicos?**

**-A-L-G-U-N-A-S-V-E-C-E-S**

**-¿Por qué no estás en la Sociedad de Almas?**

**-…**

**-¿!Rukia!?**

**-P-O-R-Q-U-E-Q-U-I-E-R-O-A-S-E-G-U-R-A-R-M-E-D-E-Q-U-E-E-S-T-E-S-B-I-E-N**

Te sorprendiste….

**-siempre preocupándote por mi…sabes que estoy bien ¿verdad?**

**-L-O-S-E**

**-y entonces porque sigues aquí…**

**-P-O-R-Q-U-E-Q-U-I-E-R-O**

Reíste sabias que se había enojado

**-gracias…no sabes las ganas que tenia de hablar contigo**-callaste-**me haces tanta falta-**y te arrepentiste en decir eso…tal vez era la emoción del momento, pero era lo que sentías

**-T-A-M-B-I-E-N-M-E-H-A-C-E-S-F-A-L-T-A**

**-pero por lo menos tú me puedes ver…y puedes seguir viendo a los demás, mientras que yo…-**bajaste la mirada

**-N-O-M-E-I-N-T-E-R-E-S-A-H-A-B-L-A-R-C-O-N-L-O-S-D-E-M-A-S-S-O-L-O-C-O-N-T-I-G-O**

**-pero no puedes por que no puedo oírte**

**-E-X-A-C-T-O**

De momento escuchaste la voz de tu hermana

**-Onii-chan ya baja a cenar**

**-Voy…**

Volviste a concentrarte

-**me tengo que ir…hablamos mañana-**preguntaste emperezado

**-M-A-Ñ-A-N-A-H-A-B-L-A-M-O-S**

**-nos vemos entonces…**

Te despediste y bajaste a cenar…

Pasaban los días, y seguías comunicándote con Rukia…tu animo poco a poco seguía subiendo sabias que no la podías ver pero la sentías, tampoco la podías escuchar pero sabias que te escuchaba…

Pero tarde o temprano todo llegaba a su fin…

**-M-E-N-E-C-E-S-I-T-A-N-E-N-L-A-S-O-C-I-E-D-A-D-D-E-A-L-M-A-S**

**-pero….no quiero que te vayas**

**-E-S-T-A-R-A-S-B-I-E-N**

**-y, si no…**

**-Y-O-S-E-Q-U-E-S-I**

**-algún día…volveré a verte…**

**-Y-A-V-E-R-A-S-Q-U-E-S-I**

**-entonces esperare a que eso ocurra**

**-C-I-E-R-R-A-L-O-S-O-J-O-S**

**-¿para qué?-** preguntaste confundido

**-S-O-L-O-C-I-E-R-R-A-L-O-S**

Tu como un buen chico los cerraste…y sentiste algo…no sabes muy bien que era pero era una sensación extraña pero te agrada lo que sentias…te sentias pleno, se sentias lleno, se sentía bien…de momento la dejaste de sentir y abriste tus ojos

**-¿Qué hiciste?**

**-E-S-U-N-S-E-C-R-E-T-O**

**-eres malvada**-dijiste en un tono divertido, pero bajaste la mirada- **era una despedida…**

**-N-O-U-N-A-D-E-S-P-E-D-I-D-A-S-I-N-O-U-N-A-P-R-O-M-E-S-A**

**-¿una promesa?-**

**-D-E-Q-U-E-P-R-O-N-T-O-N-O-S-V-O-L-V-E-R-M-O-S-A-V-E-R**

Tu sonreíste…otra vez tenía que despedirte de la persona que detiene la lluvia de tu interior

**-nos vemos Rukia**

**-N-O-S-V-E-M-O-S-I-C-H-I-G-O**

Y de nuevo te volviste a sentir solo…pero sabias que Rukia siempre cumple sus promesas tal vez, se tarde un poco pero lo hara…tomaste el tablero y lo guardaste en la caja para luego ponerlo en tu armario…y ahí estaba algunas de las cosas que usaba Rukia en su estadía en la casa…y lo guardaste ahí con el resto….contando los días para volver a verla.

Fin

* * *

><p>Muchas Gracias por leer n.n<p>

besos y abrazos

-IchiLoveRuki


	6. Ouija 2

Hola a todos n.n

**Disclaimer:** Ichigo y Rukia no me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Tite Kubo

**Agredecimientos:** Muchas gracias a todos los que le añadieron a favoritos y follow n.n

**Historia:** (6/?)

**Categoria:** Drama

**Publico:** K+

* * *

><p><strong>Ouija 2<br>**

Los 3 meses que han pasado no te has separado de el ni por un segundo…aunque ya no te escuche, ya no puede verte ni tampoco sentirte.

Pero aun así seguías al lado de el…

Tal como le dijiste

**"_porque esa cara larga, aunque tú no me puedas ver…yo seguiré viéndote_**

Lo esperabas todas la mañana afuera de su casa en lo alto de un poste de luz…siempre lo velas desde ahí.

Viste como salió de su casa para dirigirse a su compañero sonriendo, sonrisa que no ilumina tu misma lo sabes porque lo conoces bien.

Lo seguiste a la escuela, como siempre lo chicos lo acorralan para que se uniera algún club…de mala gana se unió a la de pista y campo

-**de nuevo te uniste a otro club**- escuchaste la voz de Tatsuki que hablo con Ichigo- **sabes que tienes que ir a tu trabajo, apenas estas empezando**

**-lose…**-lo escuchaste con ese tono hastiado

-**¡Kurosaki-kun, Tatsuki-chan**!- escuchaste a la energética de la chica de ojos grises-¡**buenos días!**

**-buenos días**- saludo el chico en voz monótono

Viste que a chica puso una mirada triste, pero de momento ella te observa y te sonríe…antes de que ella se vaya para el otro salón te susurra

-**Kuchiki-san, veme en el recreo debajo del árbol del patio**

Una curiosidad te surgió ¿para que Orihime te quisiera ver?

Llego la hora del almuerzo, te dirigiste donde estaba el árbol y viste a la chica que estaba esperándote

**-¿Qué pasa Inoue?**

**-Kuchiki-san, necesito hablarte de Kurosaki-kun-**la escuchaste un poco triste

-**dime**

-**después que Kurosaki-kun perdió los poderes me sentí feliz-** te sorprendiste por eso y no pudiste fruncir el ceño-** creí que sin poderes por fin sería feliz ya que podía tener la vida que siempre deseo…ser un chico normal…pero**-la escuchaste suspirar-** siempre está triste y deprimido y todo porque y no es porque ya no tenga poderes, sino porque ya no pude verte**- te dijo con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos

No sabias cómo reaccionar ante eso…

**-por favor Kuchiki-san, ayuda a Kurosaki-kun a recuperar sus poderes**- te rogo con lágrimas en los ojos….no prometiste nada pero como quiera asentiste e Inoue se fue tranquila.

Ya la escuela había acabado…antes de irte ibas a pasar por la casa del muchacho solo para saber cómo estabas….entraste como la primera vez que pusiste un pie en esa habitación sin imaginar que cambiaría tu destino

-**¿hay alguien aquí?**- escuchaste sin evitar sorprenderte

Te le quedaste mirando

**-¿estás aquí?-**

Tu corazón salto…acaso él te podía sentir

**-¡maldita enana dijiste que siempre estarías viéndome!**

Viste que bajo la mirada… ¿frustrado? Notaste la tabla que tenía números y letra y como el chico apoyaba sus manos alrededor de ese triángulo con un agujero en el medio…no sabías que era, ni tampoco cómo funcionaba…pero al ver el rostro del chico…hiciste lo que creías que tenías que hacer…colocaste tus manos alrededor de las manos de chico y no pudiste evitar sonrojarte…por un momento te alegraste de que no podía verte

Empezaste a mover el triangulo

**-S-I-E-S-T-O-Y-A-Q-U-I-Y-A-D-E-J-A-D-E-L-L-O-R-A-R-C-O-M-O-U-N-A-N-E-N-A-Z-A**

Viste como la expresión del chico cambia a una de sorpresa, asombro y ¿alegría?

**-¡maldita!**-escuchaste que susurro y no pudiste evitar en embozar una sonrisa-¿**Cómo has estado?-**

Vaya forma de romper el hielo

**-B-I-E-N**

**-Qué bueno…sabes desde que ya no tengo poderes he tenido una vida normal, la vida que siempre soñé, pero me siento…vacío.**

Y tu sientes el mismo vacío…luchar pero que él no esté a tu lado ya no se sentía igual

**-E-X-T-R-A-Ñ-A-S-S-E-R-U-N-S-H-I-N-I-G-A-M-I**

Viste como El chico lo pensó un poco. Y sonrió tristemente

**-si…creo que si…-también extraño las peleas contigo y luchar a tu lado**

Tu corazón se volvió a acelerar sin saber la razón…tú también sentías lo mismo

**-Y-O-T-A-M-B-I-E-N-L-O-E-X-T-R-A-Ñ-O**

Y una vez más agradeciste que no viera tu sonrojo

**-¿siempre estás viéndome?**

Te sorprendiste

**-S-I**

**-¿has estado con los chicos?**

**-A-L-G-U-N-A-S-V-E-C-E-S**

**-¿Por qué no estás en la Sociedad de Almas?**

Como contestarle a esa pregunta, como decirle que te importa tanto que no quieres abandonarlo

**-…**

**-¿!Rukia!?**

Escuchaste que te llamo, suspiraste con valor

**-P-O-R-Q-U-E-Q-U-I-E-R-O-A-S-E-G-U-R-A-R-M-E-D-E-Q-U-E-E-S-T-E-S-B-I-E-N**

Viste su cara de sorpresa

**-siempre preocupándote por mi…sabes que estoy bien ¿verdad?**

Embozaste una pequeña sonrisa…ese Ichigo siempre se comportaba como un niño

**-L-O-S-E**

**-y entonces porque sigues aquí…**

**-P-O-R-Q-U-E-Q-U-I-E-R-O**

Dijiste con brusquedad ya que te seguía preguntado…Lo escuchaste reír ya que él sabe muy bien que te hizo enojar

**-gracias…no sabes las ganas que tenia de hablar contigo-**callo-me haces tanta falta-dijo a lo bajo

No sabía que sentías…sentías que tu pulso se acelera y que muchas mariposas volaran en tu barriga ¿Qué es este sentimiento?

**-T-A-M-B-I-E-N-M-E-H-A-C-E-S-F-A-L-T-A**

**-pero por lo menos tú me puedes ver…y puedes seguir viendo a los demás, mientras que yo…**-bajo la mirada

-**N-O-M-E-I-N-T-E-R-E-S-A-H-A-B-L-A-R-C-O-N-L-O-S-D-E-M-A-S-S-O-L-O-C-O-N-T-I-G-O**

Le dijiste segura….es cierto los demás te podían ver y escuchar pero tú no querías la atención de ninguno de ellos si no de una sola persona…y es esa persona la que está frente a ti pero que no te puede ver

**-pero no puedes por que no puedo oírte**

**-E-X-A-C-T-O**

De momento escuchaste la voz de Yuzu

**-Onii-chan ya baja a cenar**

**-Voy…-contesto-me tengo que ir…hablamos mañana**-pregunto ¿emperezado?

-**M-A-Ñ-A-N-A-H-A-B-L-A-M-O-S**-sonreíste con nuevas energías

-**nos vemos entonces…**-viste que sonrió

Se despidió y bajo a cenar…

Tú te quedaste ahí en su cuarto en la misma pose…no podías creer lo que acaba de pasar…gracias a esa cosa con número y letras te pudiste comunicar con el peli naranja. Pasaban los días, y seguías comunicándote con Ichigo… Pero tarde o temprano todo llegaba a su fin…ya que te contactaron de la sociedad de almas ya que tenías un examen para poder ser la teniente del escuadrón 13, tenías entrenamiento y que eso significaría que no podías pasar por el mundo de los vivos por mucho tiempo…

-**M-E-N-E-C-E-S-I-T-A-N-E-N-L-A-S-O-C-I-E-D-A-D-D-E-A-L-M-A-S- **le dijiste con pena

**-pero….no quiero que te vayas- **lo escuchaste triste

**-E-S-T-A-R-A-S-B-I-E-N-** trataste de animarlo

**-y, si no…**

**-Y-O-S-E-Q-U-E-S-I**

**-algún día…volveré a verte…**

Esa pregunta te sorprendió…pero muy fondo de tu corazón sabias que algún dia se volverán a encontrar y esta vez no se iban a separar

**-Y-A-V-E-R-A-S-Q-U-E-S-I**

-**entonces esperare a que eso ocurra**

No sabias los sentimientos que han estado contigo todo estos días, ni tampoco el porque…pero sentías que tenias que hacerlo…

-**C-I-E-R-R-A-L-O-S-O-J-O-S**

Le pediste

-**¿para qué?**- pregunto confundido

-**S-O-L-O-C-I-E-R-R-A-L-O-S**

Tratabas de no perder la paciencia

El como buen chico cerro los ojos, y tu tragaste hondo…no podías creer lo que ibas hacer…tomaste del rostro del chico delicadamente, observaste su rostro, su cabello, su olor…todo para poder recordarlo por todo el tiempo que estaría lejos…con delicadeza de toda una Kuchiki te acercaste a él para y posaste tus labios delicadamente en los labio de el…sentiste que él se entremedio pero que luego se relajó….imposible en no puede sentirte…oh si…te alejaste de el….el abrió sus ojos y parecía que te estuviese mirando cosa que te puso nerviosa

-**¿Qué hiciste?**

Sonreiste de nuevo sonrojada sin poder creer lo que hiciste

-**E-S-U-N-S-E-C-R-E-T-O**

Guiñaste un ojo traviesa…pero recordaste que no te podía ver

-**eres malvada**-dijo en un tono divertido, pero luego bajar la mirada- era una despedida…

Tu no lo sentiste asi…

-**N-O-U-N-A-D-E-S-P-E-D-I-D-A-S-I-N-O-U-N-A-P-R-O-M-E-S-A**

**-¿una promesa?-**

**-D-E-Q-U-E-P-R-O-N-T-O-N-O-S-V-O-L-V-E-R-M-O-S-A-V-E-R**

**-nos vemos Rukia**

**-N-O-S-V-E-M-O-S-I-C-H-I-G-O**

Y una vez más tuviste que despedirte de el….pero con la promesa de que algún día regresaras y no solo eso…que también lo ayudarías a recuperar sus poderes…cueste lo que te cueste…

**-es una promesa que cumpliré…Ichigo**

Fin

* * *

><p>Muchas Gracias por leer n.n<p>

besos y abrazos

-IchiLoveRuki


	7. La Feria

Hola mis queridos IchiRukistas n.n

Desclaimer: Ichigo y Rukia no me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Tite Kubo si fuesen mio ya abria IchiRuki Oficial

Agradecimientos: Muchas Gracias a todos los que la añadieron a favoritos y follo n.n

Historia: (7/?)

Categoria: Romance

Publico: K+

* * *

><p>La Feria<p>

Suena el teléfono

**-! Hola!-**contesto una voz femenina y se escuchaba aburrida

**-¡Rukia-chan!-** llamo otra voz chillona del otro lado del teléfono

Rukia despego el teléfono de su oído para no quedarse sorda

**-¿Qué pasa Orihime?**

**-¡la feria está aquí!**-dijo con emoción- **y me preguntaba si querías ir con nosotros**

**-¿nosotros?**

**-veras…Ulquiorra me invito pero mi primo está de visita y no puedo dejarlo solo, por lo que se me ocurrió que nos acompañaras **

-**ósea quieres que sea una cita para tu primo…sabes que tengo novio.**

**-no es una cita…es para que mi primo no se sienta incomodo si quieres puedes llamar a Renj**- lo último lo dijo un poco convencida**- por favor Rukia**-rogo

La chica suspiro…

**-¡está bien, iré!**

**-¡gracias, eres la mejor! Nos encontramos en la feria a las 8:00**

**-a las 8 será**

Las dos colgaron el teléfono

La chica se volvió a recostar en su cama mirando al techo…vaya ella que planeaba quedarse viendo películas mientras comía helado para luego llamar a su novio para saber qué hacía y luego irse a dormir….toda una rutina…

Vio su reloj era las 6 de la tarde

Cogió el teléfono e envió un texto

_Para: Renji_

_De: Rukia_

_6:02pm_

_Orihime me invito ir a la feria quieres ir conmigo_

Vibra el teléfono

_Para: Rukia _

_De: Renji_

_6:04 Pm_

_Me encantaría pero no puedo, quede con tu hermano para entrenar…gracias por invitarme…ve tú sola y diviértete…Te quiero_

Suspiro molesta…siempre es lo mismo…a veces se preguntaba si eran novios o no

Pero eso no evitaría a que se desaminara, tenía la oportunidad de salir de la monotonía y de la rutina así que decidió a divertirse un rato con su amiga en la feria.

Se bañó y se vistió con ropa cómoda una camisa manga larga, unos jeans y converse, se amaro el pelo en una coleta pero como lo tiene corto se le salía algunos mechones, cogió su cartera puso lo necesario como dinero, celular, un ipod y un espejo.

Se despidió de sus padres…y se dirigió a la parada de Auto bus.

Saco su ipod y se colocó sus audífonos se perdió en el maravilloso mundo de la música, llego el autobús pago al entrar y se sentó en los últimos asientos.

Llego a la feria y pago la entrada…se sentó en unos banquitos a esperar a su amiga, miro el reloj 5 minutos para las ochos…

Siempre era puntual.

**-¡Rukia-chan!-** escucho que la llamaban a través de sus audífonos, dirigió la mirada a la entrada y ahí la vio a su amiga, saludándola energéticamente…vestía una falda larga, una camisa manga larga y unas sandalias tenía su cabello suelto solo con sus broches azules.

**-¡Orihime!-** saludo igual aunque no quiera admitirlo le gustaba estar con ella.

**-¡qué bueno, que hayas venido!-** expreso feliz

**-Mujer porque siempre tienes que ser escandalosa…!Hola Rukia!**

Escucho una voz suave y monótona…

**-¡qué tal Ulquiorra!-** saludo al chico

El novio de su amiga tiene el cabello negro, tiene los ojos verdes, es callado y calmado mientras que su amiga es alborotosa e inquieta definitivamente era una pareja dispareja pero ellos se amaban muchísimo se lo demostraban a cada rato con acciones…y ella quería que su noviazgo fuera así…su novio casi nunca estaba con ella solo hablaban por texto o teléfono él siempre estaba entrenando solo para poder vencer a su hermano…en la escuela era el único sitio donde estaban juntos pero nunca se expresaban ese amor como el de su amiga...

**-con que aquí están…**

Escucho una voz masculina…y lo noto un chico alto, de ojos color miel y cabello ¿naranja?

**-Te quiero presentar a mi primo Rukia-chan….-** expreso animada como siempre su amiga- **Ichigo Kurosaki**

El sujeto solo alzo la mano en forma de saludo

**-Ichigo-kun ella es mi amiga Rukia-chan**

La chica se quedó mirando al chico…el chico le dirigió la mirada y al igual que ella se quedó mirándola…Rukia sentía algo dentro…sintió una conexión sintió una sensación extraña que no había sentido antes…

Y Orihime lo noto…no era tonta…sonrió a sus adentros…

**-Bueno, Ulqui-kun y yo iremos por ahí ustedes diviértanse**

**-¡¿Qué?!- **dijeron ambos chicos

Acaso los dejaría solos…

**-Qué crees que haces Orihime**- dijo Rukia con un tono alarmante- **no puedes dejarme sola con un extraño **

La verdad era que no quería estar sola con él ya que sintió algo…y eso la verdad la alarmaba ya que era algo nuevo.

**-como si yo quisiera estar contigo a solas enana**

Rukia se enojo

**-como me llamaste…**

**-e-n-a-n-a**-recalco cada palabra

-**Quien te crees que eres fenómeno con el cabello teñido**

**-mi color es natural-** se agarró un mecho de su caballo

**-¡claro!-** dijo sarcástica

**-ven parece que se llevan bien…**-cogió a Ulquiorra del hombro- **nos vemos luego**- salió de ahí con el chico agarrado del hombro mientras que el para seguía discutiendo en medio de la feria.

**-crees que estás haciendo bien**-pregunto el pelinegro

**-conozco muy bien a Ichigo-kun y Rukia-chan-s**onrió- **son del uno para el otro, además deja que la magia de la feria haga su trabajo**

Ulquiorra rodo los ojos y negó suavemente….luego para sonreír levemente…

El dúo aún seguía con su amena charla de insultos

**-sabes para ser primo de Orihime no era para nada amable**-dijo ella

**- y no sé cómo Orihme puede tener a una amiga como tu…tan alborotosa-**dijo el

Siguieron con su lucha de miradas, ninguno de los dos quería perder…

El chico fue el primero en retirar la mirada ya que era muy cansón y quería ir a vigilar a su prima..

**-escucha…no quiero seguir con esta absurda pelea, además tengo que velar por la pequeña Hime digo Orihime- **se corrigió

Pero Rukia lo escucho…y para ser sincera le pareció tierno…

**-esta con Ulquiorra, estará bien**- dijo

El chico frunció el ceño

**-no confió en ese chico pálido parece que siempre oculta algo**

Rukia rio…

-**él es así de callado, confía en mi cuando te digo que ella estará bien**

El chico miro a la pelinegra vio la seguridad en sus ojos y suspiro

**-de acuerdo…-**se rasco la nuca- **ahora que hacemos**

**-estamos en la feria-** dijo como si fuera obvio- **vamos a divertirnos**

Para sorpresa del peli naranja la chica lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo a diferentes fuegos de la feria…

Se montaron a todos los juegos…ambos salieron mareados de ahí…comieron popcorn y algodón de azúcar, luego pasaron por un puesto donde había muchos peluches pero la pelinegra se enamoró de un conejo gigante de color blanco con un lazo violeta…

-**el juego es sencillo solo tienes que derrumbar las botellas**- le dijo el vendedor a Rukia

**-¿cuánto es?**

**-5 dólares 3 intentos**

La chica pago y el sujeto le dio 3 bolas de tennis

**-esto será fácil…-**dijo segura de sí misma

Arrojo la primera bola

Fallo

Arrojo la segunda bola

Volvió a fallar

Arrojo la tercera bola

Rozo la botella pero no logro derivarla

**-lo siento…perdiste**- dijo el vendedor

**-vaya lanzas como niña-** se burló el peli naranja

**-¡cállate!-** dijo ella molesta y triste para luego irse, se sentó en unos bancos- **¡tss! Ni lo quería-** se dijo así misma, a quien quería engañar ella quería ese maldito conejo

Suspiro con cansancio y cerró los ojos cuando los volvió abrir…vio a un conejo blanco con un lazo violeta

Se sorprendió

**-puedes tomarlo ya, es vergonzoso que me vean con este conejo**

**-tu…ganaste el juego…**

El chico se sonrojo y se rasco detrás de la nuca

**-vi como querías a ese conejo y como no lo ganaste porque eres una mala lanzadora decidí intentarlo y pues lo gane…**

La chica ignoro el casi insulto que le había dicho el chico y sonrió para luego abrazarlo

**-gracias…**

El chico volvió a sonrojarse

**-lo llamare Chappy**

**-que feo nombre**

Recibió un golpe por parte de ella

**-que no es feo**

Pero no evito que se le fuera la sonrisa

Ichigo invito a Rukia a subirse a la estrella…el juego iba lentamente, el aire rosaba sus rostros y un silencio los envolvía y por muy extraño que sea no era incomodo…

**-así que…pequeña Hime…-**dijo esta**- suena algo muy dulce viniendo de ti**

El chico sonrió divertido

**-le digo así desde que era una bebe…-**sonríe de lado- **la quiero como si fuera mi propia hermana…sus padres murieron cuando era bebe y su hermano cuando era una niña, paso su custodia a mis padres y nos criaron juntos…desde entonces ella y mis hermanas son mi prioridad**

El corazón de Rukia se contrajo…él aunque no lo parezca es muy dulce…la mujer que este con él debe de ser muy afortunada.

**-tu novia debe de estar muy orgullosa de ti**

El chico sonrió

**-no tengo novia por si querías saberlo**

La chica sonrió divertida pero luego cayó en cuenta…estaba con un chico y le estaba casi coqueteando pero ella tenía novio…claro que él nunca la trataba como tal pero aun así tenia novio…

**-y tu…quien es el valiente que te tiene de novia**

Ella iba a responder pero…sonó el teléfono

**-hablando de el…-**dijo ella mientras contestaba el teléfono y el peli naranja se puso serio-**hola…si aún sigo en la feria…si…como que no vas, pero creí que iríamos juntos, tienes que entrenar de nuevo pero…está bien…adiós-** colgó el teléfono ya nada le sorprendía

**-¿Qué paso?**

**-Era el…siempre está entrenando o haciendo no sé qué cosas solo para poder vencer a mi hermano en un torneo…la verdad es que nunca estamos juntos….ya no sé si somos una pareja o no…**

**-entonces, porque sigues con el?**

**-porque?...no lose...el y yo somos amigos desde que tengo memoria; despues que entramos en la escuela nuestros amigos se pusieron de novios y supongo que para no estar de lado nos dimo una oportunidad.**

El chico noto algo de tristeza en su voz por lo que coloco su brazo en el hombro de ella

**-él se lo pierde…tu eres hermosa, graciosa y algo alborotosa…haya el si no se da cuenta de lo especial que eres o si no te perderá y créeme si él te pierde sería una lástima…porque yo siendo tu pareja haría lo imposible para no perderte**

La chica lo miro maravillada….y un sonrojo le apareció en las mejillas, porque su novio no puede ser como el…es más porque él no puede ser novio… "pero que cosas estás pensando" se dijo ella misma…pero la verdad este chico logro que su corazón se llenara de ternura algo que nunca le había pasado e hizo sentir cosas que no sentía…

El chico no sabía lo que había dicho…pero no se arrepentía de nada…ninguna chica le había sentido tan cómodo como ella…al igual que ella sentía cosas que no sentía y quería estar con ella siempre…

Se quedaron mirando de nuevo a los ojos…y todo alrededor dejo de existir…

No sabían porque pero se acercaron uno al otro hasta que sus labios se tocaron…y se envolvieron en un tierno y delicioso beso….

Beso que ambos disfrutaron

Beso que ocasiono que sus corazones quieran salir del pecho

Beso que ocasiono que su espina dorsal sintiera miles de corrientes eléctricas

Un beso que no querían terminar

La mente de Rukia le recordó que tenia novio…y se alejó del chico, esta se tapó la boca sorprendida no podía creer lo que había hecho…

**-lo siento no era mi intención…-**dijo el

-**solo…no lo vuelvas hacer**-dijo ella aun conmocionada

Se separaron y se acomodaron en el pequeño asiento del juego, cada cual en su lado…el chico miraba de reojo a la pelinegra y esta miraba para otro lado que no sea el chico…

Luego de que se terminó el juego se bajaron y caminaron uno al lado del otro en silencio…

**-¡Ichigo-kun, Rukia-chan!- **escucharon a la energética de Orihime- **se divirtieron**-sonrió

**-¡sí!-**dijeron los dos, sonrojados y se miraron con una mirada cómplice, y de nuevo Orihime lo noto y no pudo evitar sonreír con triunfo

**-¡qué bueno!**

Rukia volvió a su casa

Se volvió a bañar y se colocó la pijama, vio al conejo que Ichigo había ganado para ella, y no puedo evitar sonreír, se acercó al muñeco y lo abrazo mientras se acostaba, coloco una de sus manos en sus labios y los acaricio con las yema de los dedos…recordando ese beso…ese fantástico beso que tuvo con el chico…

De momento su celular empezó a sonar y vio que era un número desconocido...con un poco de desconfianza contesto…

**-¡hola!**

**-creí que no me contestarías**

**-¿¡Ichigo!?-**se sentó en su cama- **como obtuviste mi numero…-**rápido la imagen de su amiga apareció en su mente**- o no me digas…-**suspiro

Escucho que el chico rio

Y luego el silencio los envolvió

-**escucha respeto a lo que paso…**

**-no importa**- lo interrumpió**- yo** **también me deje llevar**

**-¿te arrepientes?-** le pregunto

Rukia lo pensó…en realidad no se arrepentía, le gusto bastante el beso y sobre todo le gusto bastante Ichigo…le gusto su forma de ser y como ella se sentía cuando estaba junto a él….ella sabía que era algo incorrecto de sentir pero a la vez lo sentía tan correcto…

**-no**-ella contesto- **¿y tú?**

Escucho un suspiro de alivio

**-no**

Silencio…

**-sabes me alegra de haberte conocido**- dijo el- **y quisiera…verte de nuevo…bueno si tú quieres**

Aunque ella no lo viera, sabía que se estaba rascando detrás de la nuca nervioso

El corazón de ella se llenó de alegría

**-me encantaría- **

El chico al otro lado de la línea sonrió

**-pues nos vemos luego…enana**

**-nos vemos luego fresita**

Ambos colgaron

Rukia se acomodó de nuevo en su cama y volvió abrazar al conejo gigante con una sonrisa en los labios…

**-pronto te volveré a ver Ichigo**

Y afuera de la casa de ella, estaba el chico mirando lo que era la ventana de su cuarto guardo el teléfono en su bolsillo…

**-pronto te volveré a ver Rukia...**

Y cuando dos almas se vuelvan a encontrar no habrá nadie que las vuelva a separar.

Fin?

* * *

><p>Muchas Gracias por leer n.n<p>

besos y abrazos

-IchiLoveRuki


	8. 7 Segundos

Hola mis queridos IchiRukistas n.n

Desclaimer: Ichigo y Rukia no me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Tite Kubo si fuesen mio ya abria IchiRuki Oficial

Agradecimientos: Muchas Gracias a todos los que la añadieron a favoritos y follow n.n

Historia: (8/?)

Categoria: Romance

Publico: K+

* * *

><p>7 segundos<p>

Hay está de Nuevo…

La chica que vez todos los días en la cafetería en la misma mesa de todos los días…siempre pide lo mismo…chocolate caliente con unas tostadas de queso de papa...mientras leía un libro…siempre cambiaba de libro.

Hoy llevaba el cabello recogido y tenía un bonito vestido azul cielo con unas botas negras y una bufanda por el frio que hacia afuera se veía realmente hermosa…

Tu nunca le hablabas solo la veías, ya que te gustaba ir a esa cafetería antes de ir a la universidad, pero desde que la viste ahí quedaste impregnado por su delicadeza y belleza.

No es que fueras un maldito hostigador solo que es imposible de olvidarla.

Sabes que le gustan los conejos por el simple hecho que su cartera o mochila siempre tiene un llavero de ese conejo famoso.

Sabes que su color favorito es el violeta ya que siempre tiene algo de ese color.

Sabes que a veces tiene un mal temperamento ya que cuando viene con sus amistades se molesta de algunas cosas que ellos le dicen.

Sabes que le gusta dibujar ya que cuando no está leyendo está dibujando algo en una libreta.

Sabes que tiene unos hermosos ojos porque más de una vez haz cruzado la mirada con ella

Pero lo que no sabías era su nombre…

Más de una vez has tratado para acercarte a ella pero cada vez que te acercas te desviabas ya que no te atrevías…

Si tan solo fuera valiente para acercarse a ella…Tan solo para preguntarle la hora…

**-deseas ordenar algo…-**te pregunto la mesera amablemente

-**quiero café y un bizcocho de chocolate-** le dijiste

La mesera asintió y se retiró…

Dirigiste de nuevo la mirada para aquella mesa pero te sorprendiste al ver a la chica que te miraba tu alejaste la mirada rápidamente sonrojado y nervioso, cuando la volviste alzar ella estaba de nuevo fija en su lectura.

Ya era las 10:00 am

Era la hora que ella se levantaba paga su orden y se iba…y no la volvía a ver hasta mañana a la misma hora.

Era otro dia…

Y de nuevo la veía en la misma mesa y comiendo lo de siempre, esta vez estaba escribiendo algo lo que parecía ser un diario.

Y así siguieron pasando los días, y las estaciones…

Admirándola de lejos…

En silencio…

Un recuerdo paso por tu mente

_Era el aniversario de la muerte de tu madre y como los años fuiste al cementerio con tu familia…_

_Tu padre siempre ha sido un hombre alegre y alocado pero cuando llegaba esta fecha cambiaba por completo siendo un hombre serio…_

**_-nunca olvidare el día que conocí a tu madre_**

_Lo escuchaste decir…_

**_-recuerdo que no me atrevía acercarme a ella y solo la admiraba desde lejos…_**

_Te sorprendiste porque parecía que te estuviera espiando_

**_-pero un día…fui valiente solo por 7 segundos…me acerque a ella y le dije: "hoy te ves hermosa" recuerdo que ella me miro raro…pero luego sonrió, y esa sonrisa de verdad era demasiada hermosa….desde ese entonces la invite a salir y desde ese día me ha hecho feliz todos los días de mi vida._**

_Te coloco la mano en el hombro…_

**_-por eso hijo mío te digo que seas valiente por solo 7 segundos…y aprovecha la vida porque nunca sabes cuándo será demasiado tarde_**_._

Esas palabras jamás abandonaron tu cabeza…

Te llenaste de determinación y valor.

Te levantaste de tu asiento y empezaste a caminar hacia ella…

1

Empezaste a contar en tu mente

2

Recordaste que tenías que ser valiente solo 7 segundos

3

Te sentías nervioso

4

Sentías ganas de vomitar

5

Sudabas frio

6

Hoy era el día que te acercarías a ella

7

Por fin hablarías con ella después de mucho tiempo…por fin sabrías su nombre

Te paraste al lado de ella junto a la mesa…ella alzo su mirada y te vio, comprobaste que tenías de verdad unos ojos hermosos…

**-¡Hola!**

**-en que te puedo ayudar**-dijo ella

**-solo quería saber….cómo te llamas**- te dijiste idiota mentalmente ahora sí que había perdido- **lo siento-**te diste la vuelta para alejarte, los 7 segundos de valentía se te había ido.

**-Rukia…**

Escuchaste…y te volteaste

-**Mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki**- te sonrió- **y el tuyo**

Tú no pudiste evitar sonreír

-**Ichigo…Ichigo Kurosaki**

**-un gusto en por fin conocerte Ichigo**

Tú te quedaste sorprendido…

**-siempre te veo en la otra mesa mientras bebes café con un pastel de chocolate**-sonrió apenada- **creí que nunca vendrías a preguntarme cual era mi nombre**

Te quedaste sorprendido…ella también estaba pendiente de ti…también estaba esperando a que te acercaras.

**-sabes cada mañana tengo la opción de desayunar en casa…pero siempre vengo a esta cafetería-** te sonríe de nuevo sonrojada…

Tu no pudiste evitar sonreír…te sentaste al frente de ella

**-sé que aún no nos conocemos…y sonara un poco atrevido de mi parte pero...** **quieres salir conmigo…algún día**

Ella te sonrió…

**-por supuesto…**

Y desde ese día…agradeces todos los días de haber sido valiente por solo 7 segundos.

Fin

* * *

><p>Muchas Gracias por leer n.n<p>

besos y abrazos

-IchiLoveRuki


End file.
